


Valentine's Day

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Loki, Baby!Peter, Baby!Tony, Caregiver!Ned, Classifications, Daddy!Thor, Dom!MJ, Dom!Teddy, F/M, Light Angst, Little!America, Little!Billy, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Cassie, Little!Loki, Littles Are Known, M/M, Middle!Bruce, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Poly Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam, little!Natasha, little!steve, mommy!jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: A glimpse at how all of the couples are celebrating Valentine's Day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Classifieds [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Imma try and post as many of these as possible, before school starts next month. I have a feeling I will be much less consistent with posting once it does.

Tony was bustling around the kitchen, feeling like Jarvis, as he chopped vegetables, while waiting for the oven to preheat. Unlike Jarvis, he lacked any sense of confidence in the kitchen. He felt completely lost and was seriously wondering if he was doing this right. Were the vegetables supposed to be this chunky? Should he chop them up more? Did it really even matter?

He had no freaking clue.

Tony sighed, wiping sweat off of his forehead. He felt flustered and hot. He knew it had less to do with the temperature of the penthouse, since JARVIS controlled the central air, and more to do with Tony's nerves. He was definitely anxious about this meal. He wasn't exactly known for his cooking skills. There were many things that Tony was fabulous at making. Food was not on that list.

It wasn't that he'd never cooked anything ever. He'd definitely baked as a child. The difference was, Jarvis had been in charge and made sure the oven was the right temperature and that the right amount of each ingredient ended up in the mixture, in the correct order. Tony was fairly certain he'd already ruined the cake, before he'd even gotten the chance to burn it.

Now, he was trying to work on real food. They couldn't just eat cake and call it a meal, as much as Tony had dreamed of doing that as a child, and admittedly the Little side of him didn't think it sounded half bad. Tony wasn't Little though, and he was determined to stay Big for the remainder of the night. He had big plans and they didn't include dropping.

"Sir, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are on their way up."

Tony cursed.

"Their not in the army anymore, JARVIS. Just call them Steve and Bucky." Tony said, trying to shove all of the vegetables into the pan as quickly as possible. Was there any hope if him cooking these into the sauce before they arrived? Who was he kidding? They'd be here any moment. He was seriously considering telling JARVIS to lock them in the elevator for the next hour, when the doors slid open.

"Tony?" Steve called out.

Tony turned on the stove. He was running out of time. If he possessed the ability to will the meal to be done, it would be done, because he definitely wanted to be finished badly enough. He whipped around when he heard Steve cough. Bucky was stifling laughter behind his hand. Tony's cheeks heated up. He attempted to glare at Bucky, but he was blushing so much he couldn't even do that properly.

"What are you doing, love?" Steve asked, nudging Bucky.

Bucky tried to pass off his laughter as coughs. Tony was not impressed. He shifted on his feet.

"You weren't supposed to get here this soon." Tony rushed out.

"You said six." Steve said, his eyes scanning the kitchen.

Tony glanced at the clock. Shit. It was six on the dot. Damn veterans, always so punctual. He looked around at the mess Steve was taking in. The counters were white with flour, there was egg yolk smattered across the back splash, and the floor was littered with vegetable bits. Tony gave them a sheepish look, look very much like a small child who'd gotten caught doing something they shouldn't be.

"Did you get into the flour, baby?" Bucky teased.

Tony pouted. Bucky laughed and crossed the kitchen to kiss him. His cheek had batter on it and his clothes were covered in flour, since he refuses to wear an apron.

"Shut up." Tony grumbled.

"What on earth are you doing in the kitchen? Are you cooking for us, doll?"

Tony resented the mocking tone. He huffed, crossing his arms. Steve was still standing by the doorway, his eyes darting around the messy kitchen. He seemed to unstick his feet from the ground as he eyed the sauce bubbling in the pan. Steve snatched up a wooden spoon and stirred the sauce, turning the flame down.

Tony pouted, leaning into Bucky. He was not a Submissive or a Caregiver. Cooking was not something he should be doing. Even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't correct. Steve could cook just fine and he was also a Little. Steve had experience with cooking, that's all that Tony was lacking. Still, he felt pathetic for not being able to make spaghetti. He could make it. Really, he could. If he wasn't so damn anxious.

"Happy Valentine's day, sweetheart." Bucky murmured, kissing his pouty lips.

Tony couldn't help the smile that slipped onto them. Steve paused in his movements and turned to Tony, a tender look in his eyes. Tony turned to face him, his heart pounding in his chest. Steve stepped closer, and Tony automatically stepped back, his back pressing up against Bucky. Steve chuckled, kissing him softly, and Bucky wrapped his arm around Tony's waist, supporting him.

Tony was in a daze when Steve pulled back.

"Happy Valentine's day, sweetheart." Steve whispered, his breath brushing against Tony's skin.

Tony gasped, before echoing the words back to him, his body pressing further into Bucky.

"Happy Valentine's day."

Steve looked amused, but turned around, stirring the sauce again.

"Do you have pasta for this, Tony?" Steve asked, looking around.

It took Tony a moment to answer. He shook his head to clear it.

"Uh, yeah."

Tony grabbed the box of pasta from the cupboard. Steve gestured for him to set it on the counter, before pulling out a pot and filling it with water. Tony pouted at the way Steve easily moved around the kitchen, like he knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't second guess himself, or glance down at his phone every ten seconds to double check the recipe. In fact, Steve didn't even ask for a recipe.

"Ah, don't pout, babe. Stevie's just helping out. Why dont you keep me company, until dinner's done?" Bucky said, pulling Tony's attention back to him.

There was a suggestive tone to Bucky's words and a smirk on his lips. Tony wanted to lean in and kiss him, but he was spiraling down and knew he was going to crash, sooner rather than later. Tony whimpered. He wanted to be Big. He really did. But life was stressful, and his plans weren't going the way he'd planned. Nothing was right, and he just couldn't get over it.

He'd been pushing himself to be Big too often for too long, and he was feeling the ramifications of it.

"Can't." He mumbled.

Bucky frowned. He cupped Tony's face, studying him for a moment. Tony could tell from the subtle shift in Bucky's demeanor that he knew Tony was Little, or at least not Big. Just like that he switched modes, going from charming boyfriend to loving father. Bucky smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm gonna go change Tony. Let us know when foods done." Bucky said to

Steve glanced over at Tony.

"You sure? I can do it, Buck."

Bucky shook his head.

"Nah, you're cooking. I've got it, baby."

Bucky pecked Steve's lips, before scooping Tony up. It was a testament to how strong Bucky was that he could scoop Tony up with only one arm. Tony huffed, but let his body collapse into him. This was definitely not a part of his Valentine's day plans. Bucky carried him into the nursery, and sat him on the changing table, pressing on his shoulder to get him to lay down.

"Toutou." Tony whined, making grabby hands to indicate that he wanted his stuffie.

Bucky looked hesitant to respond to that, probably because he knew that the answer would upset Tony. Little Tony didn't always need to have his stuffie with him, but when he wanted the puppy, and it wasn't there, it could be a big problem.

"JARVIS? Can you call Sam? Tell him Tony needs Toutou."

Tony's lip jutted out when it became evident that he wasn't going to be handed his puppy. Bucky undid his jeans, pulling them off of him. It was increasingly difficult for Bucky. Not only because he had only one arm, but because Tony was squirming and pushing at his hand. He wanted his puppy. He wanted to be Big. He just wanted something to go the way he wanted it to. Nothing seemed to be going right, lately.

Bucky wrestled him out of his shirt and Tony cried and struggled against him. He was not a happy baby. He did not want to be doing this. He didn't know what he wanted, but it wasn't this. A pacifier might help. His puppy might help. Sam might help. Bucky trying to remove the flour covered clothes, was not helping.

"Tony, stop." Bucky said, exasperated.

Tony was screaming and kicking his legs, his hands pushing Bucky away, as he thrashed on the table.

"Baby, it's done. All done." Bucky said, in an attempt to calm him.

Undressing a happy Tony would be challenging for Bucky as is, but he regretted even attempting it now. He was frustrated with himself for not being able to do it as easily as he felt he should be able to. As easily as he would have been able to before. Tony was upset now, too. He really should have just let Steve do it.

Bucky really hated that though. He didn't want to get help with basic tasks. It was easier to accept the help when he was Little. He always needed more help as a Little. When he was Big, it was a matter of pride. Bucky just didn't want to admit he needed help. He pulled out a wet wipe, groaning in frustration, when even that was hard to do.

Tony turned his head away stubbornly as Bucky tried to wipe batter off of his cheek.

"Wan' Toutou!" Tony cried, rubbing at his eyes.

Bucky sighed, abandoning his attempt to wipe his face, and tried to pull him up into a seated position instead, but Tony threw himself backwards. Bucky cringed at the way his head smacked against the table. Even though it was padded, it wasn't that thick of padding. Tony had clearly felt it, because he started to scream at the top of his lungs.

Steve came in, only a moment later, his eyes wide.

"What happened?"

"I think he smacked his head." Bucky told him, stepping aside.

He felt a twinge of envie at the way Steve could so easily scoop Tony up, even though he was all floppy and not giving Steve any help. Bucky could do that, if he had his other arm. He tried not to feel bitter about it, but sometimes that was easier said than done.

"Oh, poor baby. Are you okay?" Steve cooed, cradling the back of his head.

Tony's cries calmed down, turning into sniffles as Steve rocked him and hummed softly. Bucky smiled at the sight. He wasn't so envious that he couldn't see how cute Steve and Tony were. Steve really was a good daddy, no matter what he thought about himself. Tony sucked his fingers into his mouth and Bucky pulled open the top drawer of the changing table. He fished out a pacifier. Bucky should have thought of that before. He was just too damn frustrated. Everything he did was more frustrating nowadays.

Tony's lip quivered, when Bucky tugged his fingers out of his mouth. Steve cooed at him as Bucky popped in the paci. Tony's eyes drooped as he sucked on the piece of plastic. Steve rubbed his back.

"Turn off the light." Steve said his voice soft, barely over a whisper.

Bucky thought he was talking to him at first, but realized it was directed towards the AI, when the lights flickered off on their own. Tony yawned around his pacifier, before sucking on it sleepily, his eyes fluttering shut.

Steve laid him down carefully in his crib. It was pretty rare for Tony to actually sleep in it. He wasn't Little in the tower that often, and when he was, he almost always slept in between Steve and Bucky. It was still early and neither of them were going to bed, so it only made sense to put Tony in his crib. Tony stirred slightly his eyes fluttering, before rolling onto his tummy. Steve tucked him under the blanket, and they slowly crept out of the room, leaving the door cracked.

Bucky followed Steve into the kitchen and watched as he turned the flame back on to finish the sauce. The pasta was already sitting in a strainer in the sink, and the cake was in the oven. Bucky leaned back against the counter.

"I still can't believe he tried to make us dinner." Bucky said.

Steve hummed. Bucky shook his head, laughing at the thought. Tony really needed a bath, too. He was a mess.

"It was sweet." Steve said.

"Yeah, he is sweet. I think it's adorable that he wanted to play housewife for Valentine's day. It's not really his style."

Steve turned to grin at Bucky.

"I don't know I think you'd both make great housewives."

Bucky scrunched up his face in distaste.

"I would hit you for that, but being one armed, I'm at an obvious disadvantage, and you would definitely win in a fight."

Steve rolled his eyes. Turning back to the stove to stir the sauce.

"I think Tony puts too much pressure on himself. He wanted our first date to be perfect, too. It was, but not because we went to a fancy restaurant, or because everything went according to plan. It was perfect, because we were together. The burger joint was the right choice though."

Bucky smiled. That was honestly so true, the part about it being perfect, and about the burger joint. He didn't say that though.

"That's the cheesiest shit I've ever heard come out of your pretty mouth." He said, instead, smirking.

Steve snorted.

"I'm sure it's not even close."

Bucky grinned, about to reply when JARVIS announced Sam's arrival. Bucky left Steve in the kitchen, heading into the living room. He was relieved when Sam walked in, with a diaper bag over his shoulder and the damn puppy in his hand. Tony would be thrilled when he woke up.

Sam looked around, spotted Bucky and raised a brow at him.

"Where's Tony?"

Bucky chuckled and crossed the room, pulling his Caregiver in for a one armed hug.

"I'm really glad you're here. Tony's sleeping. He's- I dont know. Not doing so good, I dont think."

Sam nodded, his brows pinching together with concern, but he didn't seem overly shocked.

"I had a feeling this night wouldn't go like he wanted it to. He's just been pushing himself too much these days."

Bucky bit his lip, feeling guilty. It was his fault that Tony felt like he had to push himself. Sam must have read it on his face, because he set his hands on Bucky's shoulders.

"Hey, this isn't your fault, Bucky." He said, his tone firm, leaving no room for questioning.

Bucky nodded, but wasn't convinced. He still felt the guilt gnawing at his stomach.

"Come on, where's Steve? Kitchen?"

"Yeah." Bucky mumbled, pouting.

Sam hesitated for the briefest of seconds, before slipping his hand into Bucky's and tugging him along. Steve grinned at the sight of Sam, but it faltered when his eyes locked on their joined hands. Steve scanned Bucky, noting the change in his demeanor. It looked like Steve was the only one of them that was Big now.

"Hey, Buck. Are you okay?" He asked, crouching down in front of him.

"'M not Little, Stevie. 'M just not Big." Bucky mumbled, his cheeks turning pink.

Steve hummed. He must be floating somewhere in between his headspaces, then.

"Okay, no worries, baby. Dinner's almost done, why don't you go sit down with Sammy."

Bucky huffed, but nodded. Sam sat down and Bucky climbed up in a chair, kicking his legs back and forth. His fingers drummed across the table. He hummed to himself.

"Sammy?"

"What-y?"

Bucky giggled, and got up from the table. He climbed into Sam's lap and snuggled up to him.

"'M bo'ed, Sammy." The toddler whined, long and drawn out.

Sam smiled softly at him and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Sorry about that, bud. We can cuddle until dinner's done."

Bucky hummed and leaned further into Sam.

"Happy Vawentine's day, Sammy." Bucky said, yawning.

Sam pressed a kiss to his head, and wrapped his little boy up in his arms. There's no where he'd rather be than here with his Little. He did feel bad that his Littles were having such a hard time, that they couldn't stay Big. Sam didn't regret being here for them, though. He had gone out with Maria on two separate occasions, and they had plans to have a very low-key night together. They weren't an item. She wasn't his girlfriend, but they were dating.

Sam had warned her, even when she asked if he wanted to get together for Valentine's day, that he might need to cancel. He was a Caregiver, first and foremost. She may be a Neutral, but she was very understanding. Maria told him that, if he was considering putting a woman he'd barely begun seeing, over his children, then he wasn't the man she thought he was. So, she was glad he had his priorities straight.

Sam had been apologetic, when he had to cancel, but she promised it wasn't a big deal. He smiled thinking about how she'd insisted that Valentine's day was overrated. Sam rested his chin on Bucky's head. He liked Maria. Which is why he was glad that she was so understanding. Sam would, without a doubt, always put his boys first.

Steve came in with the food, setting two plates in front of Sam and Bucky. Bucky didn't even attempt to eat on his own, happy to let Sam feed him. Sam didn't mind, and Bucky came away a lot cleaner than he would have, if he had fed himself. He still had spaghetti all over his face, but his clothes were spared.

That didn't end up mattering, because Tony woke up. He'd been put to bed, without a diaper, which Sam questioned. Steve gave him a sheepish look. Sam removed the baby from the soaked bed, thankful that he only wet. He stripped off Tony's clothes, wiped him up with wet wipes, stuck him in a diaper and gave him spaghetti. Steve entertained Bucky while Sam helped Tony. 

With Tony fed, Sam stuck him in the bath. Bucky wanted to take a bath, too. So, Sam had two boys playing in the tub. Steve was kneeling next to Sam, playing with Bucky, totally Big one moment. The next moment, he's squirming. Sam knew Steve well enough to read his expression and know from that and the squirming, that he was trying hard to not pee.

"Go potty, Steve." He said, softly.

Steve's eyes widened, and he blushed. He started to object, but Sam cut him off with a firm look. Steve huffed and stood up, but it was too late. He started to pee, soaking through his clothes. Bucky looked up and blinked at Steve as a wet spot formed. Steve met his younger brother's eyes, and broke down crying. Pee was trickling down his legs, making his pants stick to him, and his socks all squishy. The smell of urine filling the air.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, bud. It's just an accident. Nothing to worry about. Let's get you out of these ones, huh?"

"Sorry, Sammy." Steve sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay, baby."

Sam whispered soothing words as he helped him out of his clothes and into the bath. Sam shoved the clothes down the laundry chute in the bathroom, before wetting a washcloth and washing Steve. Sam was glad they were in the penthouse, because the tub was large enough to accommodate all three of his boys, effortlessly. None of them were squished in the tub. It was more than just a tub. It was a jacuzzi and a very large one at that.

Sam was actually fairly certain that it was a hot tub, though Tony referred to it as a bathtub. He was also a little confused as to why Tony had one in the first place. Considering how much Tony had disliked tubs of water, before Sam had become his Caregiver. It seemed like a larger body of water, would be even worse than a regular size tub. Still, Sam wasn't complaining. His boys clearly enjoyed the spacious tub. Though he did notice the way that Tony stayed close to Sam, never going to the other side of the Jacuzzi, even as Steve and Bucky moved all around the space freely.

After the bath, they settled in the livingroom to watch a movie. Tony on Sam's lap and his older boys curled up together. Steve requested Cars and Bucky agreed to it eagerly, which was new. Usually, the toddler was prone to throwing a fit, if they didn't watch something Frozen related. They'd watched the Cars movie for the first time, yesterday. Bruce and Natasha had watched the boys, while Sam flew to get Tony, and they'd introduced them to the movie. Bucky was always more inclined to accept something if Clint or Natasha liked it. He thought they were just the coolest, especially Natasha. Both toddlers idolized the older Little.

All three boys passed out, before the movie even reached the half way mark.

Sam chuckled softly, telling JARVIS to switch the movie off. He stood up, Tony in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. He laid the baby down in the middle of the bed. Separating Bucky from Steve, proved to be challenging. Their limbs were entwined and the toddler whined in his sleep, when Sam pulled him away.

"Shh, you're okay. It's bedtime, baby." He murmured.

Bucky's eyes were still closed, but he started to cry, his head leaning against Sam's shoulder and his hands clutching at his shirt. Sam rubbed his back, and started to carry him to bed. Steve's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Bucky crying.

"Bucky?" He whispered, his voice groggy.

"It's okay, Stevie. He's just tired."

Steve nodded sleepily. He stood up slowly, stretching his arms and yawning. Sam laid Bucky down next to Tony, returning to find Steve standing in front of the couch, rubbing his eyes. Sam smiled at the little boy and walked over to him.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get you to bed."

Steve nodded, but there was a pout on his lips.

"I don't wike it." He whined.

"What don't you like, baby?"

"Bedtime."

Sam chuckled and scooped him up.

"I know, bud. I brought your blankie. Does that make it better?"

"Yeah, thanks, Sammy." He mumbled, his arms wrapping around Sam's neck.

Sam made sure to grab Steve's blankie, Bucky's bear, and Tony's puppy out of the diaper bag, before climbing into bed himself. Thank god Tony had a king sized bed, or it really would be a struggle to fit all four of them.

* * *

In the morning Sam made them all pancakes. Tony's cake hadn't turned out too well. He was too Little that morning to even notice that Sam had tossed it out. They went down to the common room after breakfast, where Thor and Jane were eating apple pie. The boys cheered when the adults offered to share with them.

"How was your guys night?" Sam asked.

Thor and Jane shared a look, smiling at eachother.

"Really good." Jane said.

"Kid free." Thor added, ruffling Bucky's hair.

The toddler stopped eating long enough to glare at him, before shoveling more pie into his mouth.

"I wonder when Erik's going to bring Loki back." Thor said.

"Why? Miss him?" Jane asked, looking like she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, one night was too long to be away from our baby."

Jane hummed in agreement. Sam chuckled.

"Is Darcy out too?" Sam asked.

Thor clenched his jaw. Jane rested a hand on his arm.

"Yes, she is. She's perfectly capable of staying away for the night."

"If that boy touches my daughter-"

"Oh, shush. She's fine and you're not going to hurt that nice boy."

Sam shook his head, amused.

As Tony was digging into his pie, his hands covered in the sugary sweet treat, and crumbs all over his face, a thought drifted through his mind. Valentine's hadn't gone the way he'd wanted it to. Somehow that didn't seem to matter now. Instead of spending it with his boyfriends. He spent it with his family. It was perfect in a way he had never considered it being. It was perfect, because he was with his brothers and his daddy.

* * *

Valentine's was always one of those events that most people assumed would be tricky for Phil. Having two partners, who weren't dating eachother, most assumed he had to juggle them, or choose between them. It really wasn't as complicated as people seemed to think it was. Phil always took them both out on a date. Last year, Melinda had ended the night with Grant, and Phil with Clint. The biggest unknown variable this year, was Skye. This was Skye and Grant's first Valentine's day as a couple.

Melinda really didn't mind which way the night went. She would leave it up to Grant to decide how he wanted to handle it. They had talked about it, of course. Communication was very important, in any relationship. It was especially important in a poly relationship. Then, there was the Little aspect on top of everything else. Which meant everyone had to be patient, understanding and willing to alter plans at the drop of a hat.

Over the last half a dozen years or so, Melinda and Phil had perfected it with Clint, and adding Grant into the mix hadn't changed all that much. Not because he mattered less, but the nature of his relationship with Melinda was sexual. Grant hadn't had any interest in dating Melinda, and it worked out, because she felt the exact same way. She was glad that Grant did have someone to go out on a date with this year.

"Ready?" Clint asked Melinda.

She smirked at him.

"Always."

Phil pulled the car door open. Melinda slid in, and Clint followed after her.

"Thanks for doing this, Happy." Phil said to their driver as he pulled the door shut. 

"Yeah, yeah. You know I love Tony. I have a soft spot for the Little. Find it hard to say no to him. I do have plans at ten, so if you're not done by nine-thirty, expect to call a cab."

Phil would have to thank Tony again for getting them the ride.

"I'm pretty sure Clint would laugh if I called a cab. Either that or be horribly offended. He insists that Uber is the way to go." Phil said.

Clint rolled his eyes, but ignored Phil, focusing on his conversation with Melinda. Phil chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"As long as you know, that it won't be me driving you, I'm fine with it." Happy said.

Happy was one of the few people outside of the tower that knew Tony was Little. He was a loyal and protective man. There was no doubt that he would keep Tony's secret or die trying. The car pulled away and Phil tuned into Clint and Melinda's conversation.

"You're going, though, right?" Clint was asking Phil's wife, his voice wavering slightly.

Melinda's eyes were searching Clint's. Phil knew she was assessing how Big he was. He wrapped an arm reassuringly around Clint's waist and pulled him closer. Clint glanced at Phil, but quickly turned his attention back to Melinda.

"May?"

"I'm not sure. Fury hasn't given me a clear answer."

Clint worried at his lip, sinking further into Phil's side.

"Hey, it's okay, baby. Don't worry about that now."

"I leave in the morning, Phil. I'd like to know who's gonna have my back."

Clint didn't say it, but they all knew what he was thinking. That he needed a Caregiver there, in case he dropped. Melinda wasn't technically a Caregiver, but she might as well have been. Clint really just needed someone there, who wasn't at risk of dropping. He would be going undercover for a few weeks, and he'd need someone watching out for him. Especially now, when Clint seemed to constantly be teetering on the edge.

"I'll call Fury right now and demand to be put on the case, if that's what you need, Clint. I won't let you go into this scared." Melinda said, her voice fierce.

Phil smiled. She didn't coddle them, but she was fiercely protective, when she thought her Littles were in danger.

Clint groaned and hid his face in Phil's neck.

"No. That'd be so embarrassing. Please don't."

Phil kissed his temple, sharing a worried look with Melinda. She set her hand on Clint's back, rubbing soothingly, until he melted into Phil.

"It will be fine, sweetheart. You've gone undercover before. You're great at it." She assured him.

Clint knew this, but he almost always went undercover with someone else. Usually Natasha. Natasha wasn't a Caregiver, but she had never dropped on a mission, not that Clint was aware of. She'd been taught to repress her Little side, from a very young age, in order to complete missions. She was, quite literally, raised to be an assassin.

Clint always felt safe, when Natasha had his back. He tried not to worry about it during dinner. He tried to join in on the conversation and enjoy the delicious food. He couldn't get the nagging worry out of the back of his mind, though. That night Melinda didn't end it with Grant. She curled up next to Clint in bed. Phil's nose traced his neck, his arms wrapped around the smaller man.

Melinda rubbed her thumb over his cheek, cupping his face in her hand. She pressed a kiss softly to his lips. Clint sighed and nuzzled against her, his nose brushing against her cheek and bumping her nose.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been a downer all night."

Phil's arms tightened around his waist. Clint and Melinda weren't dating, but it wasn't unusual for them all to cuddle or for the two of them to swap a kiss here or there. They did often share a bed, and Clint was Big roughly thirty percent of that time. Over the years, it wasn't a shock that they'd gotten close. They'd never had sex though. Clint wasn't interested in women, and Melinda understood that. She wasn't offended. Melinda was very understanding. It was one of the things that made Phil love her. She was a Dom, but she didn't have to always be in control and dominate every situation.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, Clint. You have every right to feel worried about this."

Clint nodded, their cheeks rubbing. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. He wanted to believe that everything would be fine, but ever since Bucky lost his arm, Clint had been a mess on missions. He buried his head in her neck, as tears began to pour down his cheeks.

* * *

Skye popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth as Grant grabbed the jumbo soda pop off of the counter. He thought it was a rip off. The prices of snacks at the theater was disgusting, but Skye wanted it. They had stopped by the dollar tree on the way over, picking up a variety of candy and all for under ten dollars. Now that was the way to do it.

Skye sauntered past the man taking tickets, her shoulders relaxed and her face giving nothing away. The bag over her shoulder packed full of candy. Grant handed the man their tickets, thanking him, before following after her. They went to this theater often enough that the man knew them by name.

Often times they came here as Littles with Phil or May. Sometimes Grant took Skye on his own, whether he was Big or not. Even Little he was old enough to take his little sister to the movies. It was only a five minute walk from the agency owned apartment building. Bruce and Natasha had tagged along on a couple of occasions, but usually it was Leo or Jenna who joined them. They never brought Clint, unless someone was Big. The toddler was a handful for an adult. That wasn't a task that Little Grant felt comfortable taking on.

Skye chose what she deemed the best spot in the theater and Grant smirked, sitting next to her. She kicked her feet up, setting them on the seat in the row in front of them. Grant rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss her. The movie was a cheesy romance that Grant was certain Skye only chose so she could make fun of it and throw popcorn at the screen.

Grant had to stop her, when people started complaining that popcorn was hitting them.

"Come on, princess. Tell me, was it worth twenty dollars a ticket to make fun of the movie?" Grant teased.

"One hundred percent." Skye said, grinning at him.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, swinging their entwined hands as they walked down the sidewalk. Grant had no regrets.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Jemma asked.

Leo grinned at her, and tugged her further out onto the balcony. Jemma was confused, because Leo had taken her to the tower. They had eaten lunch together, pastrami sandwiches, that Jemma had made, as a small Valentine's date. They didn't really have any big plans though.

"Look."

Jemma raised a brow at him, but followed his gaze over to the telescope positioned by the rail. Her eyes lit up, and this time it was her tugging Leo. He laughed and let her pull him over to it. The scattering of stars across the black canvas of sky, came into focus. She was quick to point out a constellation, letting Leo look through and see it, too. Leo smiled, enjoying the way her face lit up with wonder and excitement.

It wasn't their first time using a telescope, but everytime was equally as fascinating. The stars were ever changing, and yet a constant, all at the same time. You could see it from a new perspective by looking through the lense in a different location and observe different natural phenomenons by observing at a different time.

At some point, they ended up curled up in one of the chairs placed on the balcony. Bundled up in layers in the crisp mid February weather. Their breathes coming out in puffs and their cheeks red with the bite of cold. Jemma was on his lap, her head on his shoulder, and her hands idly playing with his zipper. Leo smiled at her, watching her lips part slightly with each breath she took. She was beautiful and Leo couldn't believe she was his.

He honestly couldn't fathom what she saw in him, but he was so glad she saw whatever it was.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He murmured.

She glanced up at him. Her eyes meeting his lighter ones. She tilted her chin up, capturing his lips.

"Thank you. It was perfect." She whispered.

Her words brushing against his skin with each breath and her lips moving against his. It was perfect.

* * *

Darcy crinkled her nose at the heart shaped box of chocolates that Ian held out to her.

"Really? Is this what we're doing?" She asked, the distaste evident in her tone.

Ian shrugged.

"I thought it'd be cute."

She sighed and took the box.

"Fine. But if you wrote any stupid poetry, I don't want to hear it."

Everything about her words would suggest she was annoyed, but her cheeks were pink and she was biting her lip. Ian laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess I should cancel the quartet, then."

She glared at him, but it was lacking heat. She leaned closer into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"What are we doing anyways?" She asked.

"I thought we'd go to Omsi. They have an exhibit about storms that I thought you might like."

She hummed.

"Sure, why not." She said, her eyes staring down at the box of chocolates.

It was the stupidest, cheesiest, most romantic thing ever. She hated how much she loved it.

* * *

"Would you come back to bed. I'm sure she'll be home soon." Maggie said, with a sigh.

"I don't like this kid. He's screaming criminal in the making." Scott said.

Jim and Scott were standing at the window, nothing but underwear on, peering out the blinds.

"Oh, please. Nate's a sweet kid. Stop peering out the blinds. It's creepy." Maggie said, falling backwards on the bed, her head hitting the pillow.

"No, honey, I agree with Scott on this one. The boy's bad news."

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You're both seriously starting to make me doubt my desirability. Choosing watching for our daughter to appear on the front porch, over having sex with me."

"That's ridiculous." Jim said.

"Don't be dramatic. You look fine." Scott added.

Maggie huffed, when they both whipped there head in unison to stare at a couple walking up the sidewalk. She clambered out of bed, slipping on her robe. Letting Maggie go on a date to give them some alone time together, had seemed like a good plan, in theory. In reality, it just ended up making both men act like crazy overprotective dads.

"I'm gonna go make coffee."

"Grab me a cup, please." Jim said.

"Yeah, two sugars, no cream." Scott chimed in.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Billy looked in the mirror, his hands running through his hair obsessively, as he critiqued his current outfit. His room looked like a tornado had hit it. His clothes were thrown around haphazardly, and his closet was looking scarily bare. He groaned tugging his shirt off and throwing it off to the side. He undid the skinny jeans, shimmying out of them and kicking them out of the way. He was never going to find an outfit at this rate. He really just wanted to stay Big and have a nice date like a normal teenager, for once. Was that really so much to ask for?

He didn't think so.

"Billy?" Teddy called from the otherside of his bedroom door.

Billy glanced at the clock, cursing. Teddy hesitated when he didn't get a response.

"I'm gonna come in." He said after a moment.

Billy didn't stop him. He just plopped down on the ground and hugged his knees to his chest. He felt like crying. Teddy took in the sight of his room, his eyes wide, before landing on Billy's pouting form.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked, hesitantly.

Billy shook his head. Teddy sighed and pulled him up off the ground and into his arms in one swift movement. Billy clung to him like a monkey.

"I just wanted to stay Big." He sobbed.

"Oh, baby. I know, but it's okay. Don't cry."

"No' cwyin'." The little boy denied.

Teddy didn't respond. He just rocked him, until he calmed down.

"Let's go get you dressed, hm? I'm thinking pjs."

Billy pouted, but let the older boy carry him out of the room. His parents were on the couch. His mom was curled up next to his dad, and she put a hand on his chest to stop him from getting up.

"He's fine." Wanda muttered.

Paul frowned, but nodded, relaxing.

"Where's Tommy again?" 

"Out with a girl from school, Mila."

"The one he met in detention?"

"I think so."

Billy heard her response, right before they entered his Little room. It wasn't a nursery. Both twins were adamant about that. They weren't babies. Billy whined when he was set down, trying to cling to Teddy.

"Hold on, baby. Let me get you some jammies. You're gonna freeze like that."

Billy huffed at that. There was no way that would happen. JARVIS controlled the central air, it was always just the right temperature. Besides, Teddy would never let him freeze. He fell back on his bed, and rolled himself up in his blankets. Teddy raised a brow at him, chuckling as Billy wrapped himself up like a burrito.

"What are you doing, silly?" Teddy teased, poking at him, a pair of pyjamas in his hand.

Billy giggled, rubbing his cheek against his pillow. Teddy smiled at him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Setting down the pjs.

"Are you toasty warm under there?"

Billy nodded.

"Uh-huh!" He chirped.

Teddy laughed, and laid down, kicking off his shoes. He pulled the bundle of blankets into his arms and kissed Billy's nose. He crinkled up his face and hid it in his neck. Teddy smiled and nuzzled against him. Billy sighed, his breath brushing against Teddy's neck, and his body going limp in his arms.

Billy's eyes fluttered shut not long after and Teddy unraveled him from the blankets, tucking him under them instead. He kissed his head, and sat on the edge of the bed. He let his head fall to his hands and sighed. Billy always got so worked up before dates and ended up dropping. Teddy really didn't mind, but he did wish that Billy would be less anxious about going out with him.

The boy didn't stay asleep long. Maybe twenty minutes. When he woke up, he insisted on going to the park. Teddy dressed him in weather appropriate clothes, feeding the boy first, before allowing him to put on his coat and shoes. They walked the short way to central park and ended up at the same play structure they had on their first date. They weren't the only ones that ended up there either.

The girl, Cassie, that they'd play with here that first time, and who also happened to attend Peter's school was there as well, with Peter and another Little that Teddy didn't recognize. Billy squirmed out of Teddy's arms and ran off. Teddy followed closely behind him. Aside from the Littles playing, Ned and MJ were there, presumably with Peter. There was a girl that Teddy recognized from the skate park, Kate, and a boy he'd never seen before.

Ned was sitting with Peter and playing in the sandbox with him. Peter kept trying to shove fistfuls of sand in his mouth and Ned was watching vigilantly, to thwart his attempts. Which only seemed to upset the baby. MJ walked over to Teddy.

"Hey, I see you've joined the party."

Teddy raised a brow at her.

"We're all on dates with Littles. That's kinda the thing about dating a Little. There's a good chance that the stress of going on a date will lead to them dropping. I hear it's even more common in teenage Littles, but the possibilty still remains when they're older."

Teddy nodded in understanding.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

He took his eyes off of Billy, who was being pushed on the swing by the Little he didn't know, and studied MJ's expression. She smirked at him.

"Going out with Peter? Nah, I don't. I'm just glad Ned agreed to tagged along. I can watch Peter on my own, but I prefer coparenting." She joked.

Teddy laughed, and shook his head.

"I'm not sure I'd be so good at sharing."

MJ shrugged.

"To each there own I guess. I'm not the best at the whole comforting thing. Ned's great at it though. He's the mom in this scenario."

Teddy rolled his eyes.

"I think dad's can be great at comforting. There's nothing about women that makes them capable of nurturing, that a man doesn't have, too."

MJ hummed in response. Teddy glanced at her, before turning back to watch Billy jump off the swing and turn to talk excitedly to the Little. Cassie pulled them both towards the playground.

"You're just as capable, you know? Of comforting him." Teddy said.

"Maybe." She muttered, but she didn't sound convinced.

Billy stumbled, falling, and catching himself with his hands. Kate placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder as he tensed up, ready to step in and check on Billy.

"Relax. He's fine."

Billy pushed himself back up to his feet, dusted off his hands and kept going. Teddy breathed out, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

"Still as overprotective as always, I see."

Teddy glared at her playfully.

"Are you here with Cassie?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm here with América." She said, pointing to the other Little. "Nate's here with Cassie."

"Both of you were gonna go on Valentine's Day dates?"

She nodded, gesturing for Nate to come over and join their group.

"Hey, I'm Nate Richards." The boy said, holding out his hand.

Teddy shook the outstretched hand.

"Teddy Altman."

"Peter dropped before I even showed up. Honestly, it was probably because Ned was there, but I'm still glad he was. There's a good chance Peter would have dropped at some point. He gets really nervous around me, sometimes. It's cute." MJ was saying to Kate, glancing over at Ned who was cooing at the baby.

"We made it to the date, but she fell halfway through. I decided to scrap it and take her to the park instead." Kate said.

"Billy dropped before we even left, too. Had to let him take a short nap, before he was ready to do anything." Teddy said, nodding at MJ, who laughed in understanding.

"I made it out the door, before Cassie dropped, but just barely." Nate said.

All of them laughed together and Teddy found it nice to know there were other teens who understood what it was like to date a Little.

Billy cried when Teddy took him home, not wanting to leave his friends. It was cold and late, so Teddy knew he needed to get the boy home. He did make sure to exchange numbers with all of the other Caregivers. Like Teddy, none of them were actually Caregivers, but they had certainly all stepped into the role, even if only for the night. Although, Teddy was pretty sure that Ned was actually a Caregiver.

Maybe he'd set up a playdate for Billy soon.

"I made a new fwiend, mama." The boy mumbled sleepily as Teddy passed him off to his dad.

"I'm so glad, darling."

Wanda smiled and kissed his head, before Paul took the Little off to his room.

"You should probably have him go potty before bed. It's been a while."

Wanda chuckled.

"I'm sure we can figure it out. Goodnight, Teddy." She said, amused.

"Uh, right, okay. Night." 

Like was becoming normal, Teddy struggled to pull himself away. He managed, and entered the elevator, but he didn't make it far. Instead of going down to the lobby, he stopped at the common floor, crashing on the couch.

* * *

"Aah, look at that. Loverboys still here." Tommy teased.

Billy blushed. His heart racing as he approached the sleeping form.

"Has he been here all night?"

"I'd assume so. He was asleep when we came down." Jane said from the table. 

Loki was on her lap, and Thor was feeding him bites of pie. Billy was surprised that Teddy had slept through all the ruckus of Littles playing. All three of Sam's boys were playing on the floor, while Sam chatted with Jane and Thor.

"Teddy? Wake up." Billy said, softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Teddy's eyes peeked open, squinting at him, when Billy shook him. Tommy was helping himself to pie. Teddy glanced around the room, looking slightly confused for a minute, before remembering where he was. He groaned, sitting up. Billy giggled, and Teddy glared playfully at him. Billy's giggles turned into a shriek, when Teddy snagged him around the waist and pulled him onto his lap.

Billy squirmed for a moment, then settled, dropping his head to his shoulder. Teddy hummed, rubbing his nose against his neck, before kissing his cheek.

"Mornin'."

Teddy's voice was scratchy with sleep, and the low tone, made Billy shiver. He whimpered, pressing closer. Tommy plopped down on the couch next to them, plate of pie in hand.

"You better not fuck my brother in the living room."

Billy blushed and hid his face in the crook of Teddy's neck. Steve's eyes widened, and Bucky giggled. Tony glanced up at them adorably, too caught up in his blocks to process the swear word.

"He said a bad word." Bucky whispered to his brother. 

The baby blinked at him, and turned back to his blocks.

"Thomas, language." Sam reprimanded from the couch.

Tommy rolled his eyes. Teddy chuckled, and rubbed Billy's back.

"Don't worry, Thomas. I'm not an exhibitionist." Teddy whispered, leaning closer, until his lips brushed Tommy's ear.

Tommy's eyes widened a fraction and the boy blushed. Teddy snickered, and Billy stuck his tongue out at his twin.

* * *

Charles sighed in exasperation as he was set down in Robert's lap. He was not a baby and he did not need to be shuffled back and forth. He didn't argue though. He let Robert slip his hands under his shirt and run up his back. Charles shivered and pressed closer.

"Any chance I can convince you to have sex with us tonight?" The man asked, his voice low.

His chest rumbled and Charles could feel the vibrations against his own chest, pressed up to Robert's. He shook his head, blushing. He wasn't sure that was a good idea. Robert hummed, but he didn't seemed shocked with the answer, perhaps a touch disappointed.

"One of these days, I'm gonna change your mind." He murmured, kissing Charles.

The smaller man melted into the kiss, feeling hot and flustered. He really wished Robert wouldn't try. Not because he didn't want to, but because he was certain that it he wouldn't be able to satisfy the man. He was paralyzed from the waist down. There was no way he could please in bed. If they'd gotten together before all of this, he would have been thrilled to jump in bed with Max and Robert. Now, he just couldn't.

Max smiled at his partners as he walked back into the room. His hands slipped into his pant pockets and he leaned back against the wall, watching their lips move in sync. Robert's hands were under Charles shirt, running up and down his back in a way that Max knew from experience felt divine. His boyfriend's arms slipped around his husband's neck and there was something undeniably tempting about that. The way that Charles pulled Robert closer. The way that Robert's hands slipped out of his shirt to grip his hips and grind into him.

Max pushed off the wall, moving to kiss and suck at Charles' neck. The smaller man started in surprise, breaking away from the kiss.

"Max." He gasped, his voice breathy, almost a moan.

Max chuckled and nipped lightly at his neck. Charles whimpered and Max wrapped his arms around him. Robert snickered his eyes clashing with Max's, and Max leaned up to claim his lips.

"Charles doesn't want to join us, but maybe he wants to watch us put on a show, hm?" Robert teased, pulling away from Max.

Charles' breath hitched at the suggestion and Max's eyes fluttered close.

"Fuck, yeah. Let's do that." He groaned, kissing Charles' neck. "You want that, baby?"

Charles nodded, whimpering, unable to form words. Max and Robert laughed, and Max stepped back to let his husband stand up. Charles yelped at the change in position, his arms tightening around Robert's neck. Robert just smirked, his hands on Charles' thighs, holding him up.

"Don't worry, baby. I've got you."

* * *

Natasha's mouth twitched, just the hint of a smile on her lips as she watched Bruce set the table. A single rose standing in a vase in the middle. Placemats and soup spoons set out. A five course dinner prepared in the kitchen, and candles lit on the table top. She was used to it by now. Romance wasn't something that Natasha particularly cared for, but she indulged her partner. She honestly thought it was cute when he went to all this trouble just to impress her.

It wasn't necessary. She didn't need it. Natasha loved him, whether there were rose petals leading to the bed or not. She didn't complain though, something she had definitely done in the past. Her heart fluttered slightly as he approached her, but she controlled her expression. She raised a brow at him, smirking. Bruce smiled softly and took her hand, leading her to the table and pulling out her chair.

She rolled her eyes, but sat down, and waited politely for the salad to be brought out. She knew the drill by now. It wasn't their first Valentine's together.

Natasha knew that Bruce had bedroom plans for them, that would probably consist of slow and passionate sex, or lovemaking as he would call it, even though calling it that made her cringe. Bruce was clearing their dessert plates, and she knew that she couldn't. She was feeling anxious and her insides felt all twisted up and knotted. He'd made a mention of their future together. It was nothing really. Just a vague comment on them moving into their own place someday.

It wasn't anything new. They'd discussed it on multiple occasions, but Natasha liked the tower. She was used to it. She was comfortable here. If she was going to move anywhere, it'd be to move in with Phil and Melinda and the rest of their family. She'd never said anything about that to Bruce, though. It was something she'd been thinking of recently.

She knew Bruce had wanted to move in, when they first became Phil's Littles. Natasha had always been adamant that she didn't want that, so he'd stopped mentioning it. Now, she did want it, but she was terrified to say anything about it. It didn't really have to mean much. They could still keep their floor. She knew Tony wouldn't make them give it up. Clint had a floor of his own, but he spent the majority of his time at Phil and Melinda's these days.

There were times where he stayed at the tower, because he was Big, or Little Clint didn't want to share his daddy. These past few weeks, Clint had spent almost all of his time at the apartment instead of the tower. Natasha and Bruce had started spending more time over there, too. Not nearly as much as Clint, but more than they used to. They used to rarely go over there. Now, they went over at least once a week, even if it was only for a few hours.

Bruce sensed the change in Natasha. He'd noticed it almost immediately after he made the comment about getting their own place. She was very good at hiding what she was feeling, but Bruce always saw through the facade. He knew her too well to not see it.

"Hey, baby, tell me what's wrong." He said, softly.

She glanced up at him, startled to see him so close. She hadn't noticed him enter the room, which spoke volumes about how comfortable she was in his presence, but also about how Little she was feeling. He sighed and pulled her into his arms, carrying her over to the couch. He settled down with her on his lap. Bruce brushed tears off of her cheeks as they rolled down.

"What's wrong, Tash? We don't have to move out if you don't want to. You know I like it here." He assured her.

She sniffled, her hands curling into fists in his shirt.

"Brucie." She sobbed.

It was a heartbreaking sound.

"Oh, baby. Shh, it's okay." He cooed.

He pressed her head into his neck, holding her close. She collapsed against him, sobbing in his arms. She cried herself to sleep and it killed Bruce to not know why. He just wanted to fix it and make it better. He had a feeling it had to do with leaving, of course. But he wasn't entirely sure why she was so upset about it.

He carried her off to bed and snuggled up close to her. He was feeling Little himself, and close to tears. Seeing Tasha cry was hard, because she rarely ever did it. He blinked back tears, pressing his face into her hair and breathing in the smell of her strawberry scented shampoo. She had a thing for berry scented things. She also liked watermelon, if there were no berry options available.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up early to see Clint off before his mission. They walked to the agency owned apartment building, which really wasn't far and they definitely didn't need a ride to get there, since Happy had spent the night at Peter's Aunt's place. Tasha wasn't surprised that they were together. She told Bruce that she'd seen the signs for a while now, but he really hadn't expected it. They were both Little, but Tasha put on a brave face, pretending to be Big, before knocking on the apartment door. Skye answered.

"Hey, Nat." She said, sounding a little off.

Clint was sitting at the table when they entered. He was staring down at the table intently, like he was studying the grains of wood. Tasha knew better. His eyes had a haunted look and she knew that he was feeling numb. Empty. A feeling that Clint despised.

"Hey, look at me." She said, gripping his chin and tilting his head up to look at her.

Clint looked lost as he stared at her.

"I don't wanna go." He whispered, his voice broken and barely audible.

"Then, don't." She said, firmly.

He scoffed and pushed her hands away, standing up.

"Go home, Natasha."

She glared at him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer until his face was right next to hers.

"I am home."

His eyes widened briefly, before narrowing suspiciously.

"Don't play with me. I'm not in the mood.

"I'm not."

He studied her, and she was glad to see that sharp look in his eyes that she knew and loved.

"Are you moving in?"

She shrugged.

"I'm not moving out of the tower, but I think you'll be seeing a lot more of me around here." She said, casually, even though her heart was racing.

She was doing a good job at passing as Big, but she was certain she'd fall apart the moment he left. He seemed to believe her, and nodded.

"Okay."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're gonna do great, Clint. I just know it. Those damn circus freaks don't stand a chance against you."

Clint rolled his eyes, but kissed her cheek.

"Damn right they don't." He muttered back, smirking slightly.

Phil took Clint to the agency shortly after that, and Tasha felt helpless watching them walk away. She was right. She did fall apart. The tears came freely and she clung to Bruce.

"I want my daddy." The little girl sobbed.

Bruce's eyes widened in shock. His arm automatically rubbing her back as he shared a look with Melinda.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, so that was mostly cheesy romance. I thought it was cute though. Natasha wants to spend more time with her family too, which I'm really excited for.
> 
> I would like to note that Paul is named after Paul Bettany who plays Vision, who the character Paul is roughly based off of. Except that we technically already have JARVIS, plus Edwin Jarvis exists in this world. So I chose to not add a third Jarvis into the mix, but I didn't want to call him Vision, cuz no powers AU and whatnot. Idk
> 
> Also, Max is Magneto(Erik Lehnsherr). His birth name was Max Eisenhardt, so yeah, back in like Germany or what not. For that matter Charles Xavier is professor X, and Robert Frank is the Whizzer.
> 
> Just thought I'd clear that up, since I'm pretty sure I've never mentioned this before.
> 
> Omg guys, Steve says I don't wike it... cue Chris Evans GIF XD 
> 
> I've literally wanted to add that forever, but I keep forgetting to.


End file.
